Do I hear Wedding Bells?
by HonoraryAsiansX2
Summary: Fang and Max are growing closer, but is it really their wedding. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

The school is finally gone. IPEX is gone too .I did my job and saved the world. How? You might wonder. Well that is another story for another day.

We need a long term home. A place with food and beds. The only place I could think of was my Mom's. So were are heading back to my Mom's place and are almost there.

The flight has been unusually quite, even Nudge has been keeping her mouth shut. Wait a minute I think I spoke too soon.

"Max are we almost there?" Nudge asked "Because I'm tried and hungry, and if were not going to be there soon we should just land and find a hotel. I think I saw a nice one just over there . We could get three rooms and sleep there tonight. Then make the"

"Yes nudge we are almost there," I interrupted her. She has got to learn when to shut up. "In fact that her house right there."

We angled ourselves downward and landed in the backyard.

I went and knocked on the door while the others stayed behind me. Even Fang. I was secretly he would come and stand next, but no.

Angel laughed.

I gave my how-dare-you look, and she gave me her sorry look. She has to learn not read my mind all the time. I mean I think a lot of personal stuff about Fang she does not need to know. Like what I just thought that was personal.

It opened and Ella gave a little shriek in delight. She hugged me and I hugged he back. She had the biggest smile on her face I had ever see. I mean it was huge. I know she be happy to see me, but this is a little over the top.

I guesses when Mom heard Ella scream she came down to see what was wrong because she was suddenly behind Ella.

I hugged her too. She also had a big smile.

"Max is this the rest off your flock." She asked.

I nodded and told her their names.

She invited us inside and said we could stay as long as we needed to.

**Fang's POV**

When we walked through the door the little kids awed at how the house was decorated. That was kind of weird because they had all already been in it once before.

I guesses it is a nice change from the caves we have been living in for the pass few months. This you don't have to share with birds who are always eat mice and lizards. It can get gross at times.

We ambled into the family room and sat down on the couch that were in there.

Dr. M. said "I'm sorry but I only have on pull out couch," she pointed to the couch that Nudge, Max and I were sitting on, "and one guest bedroom. So two of you will have to sleep on the ground."

"That's ok Mom," Max paused, "we will figure it out"

Dr. M. turned and left so we could decided on who would sleep where.

"Iggy and Gazzy will you two sleep on the ground." said Max

"If we have to," replied Gazzy grumpily

"You do. Nudge and Angle you will get the pull out bed." Max answered

"As long as we don't have to sleep on the ground I'm happy. Did you see how beautiful this house is? It so clean. The walls are just the perfect off white color and go"

"Yes Nudge I saw that." I said

"That means me and Fang get the upstairs bedroom. Is that cool with everyone," Max asked softly.

Everyone nodded. "I then off to bed, it's late." I said

I fallowed Max up to our room and shut the door behind us. She sat down on the bed and I moved in next to her.

I turned to face her and looked in to her eyes. I placed my hand on her check and we begin to kiss. She placed her hand on my neck and we continued to kiss. It felt so good. Her lips were

The door opened.

Max pulled away. She left one of her hands on my back and gently rubbed between my wings.

Dr. M. stepped through the door and


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

Mom stepped though the door and began to screamed, "Of all the different combinations that you guys could have come up with you two wind up in this room together. It is not right."

"Mom, I and Fang always share rooms. Nudge always wants to be in the same room as angel and Iggy always wants to be in the same room as Gazzy." I said as strongly as I could.

"Fine," Mom paused "just don't you dare do anything stupid"

She turned and left the room slamming the door behind her.

I knew by tomorrow she forget what she was mad about and just be happy I was back. If we had to we could all ways use angel to make her happy.

After she left I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. They were light blue and had little stars on them.

When I returned Fang was already in his.

He climbed in to bed and patted asking me to lie down next to him. I walked over and laid down just where he had asked me to. He placed one hand on my hip and pulled me closer still. I could feel the warmth of his body I was so close.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Angel POV**

"Max, Fang get up. Come on let's do something. Get up," I screamed.

Max slowly sat up and asked "What do you want to do."

"Can we go shopping? Please," I asked.

She glanced at Fang, who was still lying down. He nodded

"Nudge. We can go," I yelled

"Yes," Nudge paused as she walked through the door and into our room. "I was thinking we should eat breakfast, then go to the mall. We could go to like every store there because I need a new jacket, and a pair of pants. I also could use some,"

"Shut up" Max groaned obviously still tired. "I'll get in the shower now if you can just be quite."

Max left the room with a towel and a change of clothes.

Fang stood up and told nudge and me to leave so he could get ready.

**Max's POV**

The water felt so good as it ran down my back. I wanted to stay in the shower forever, but I knew that Angel would be up here soon to tell me to hurry up so I turned the water off.

I got dress and dried my hair before heading down stairs to eat breakfast.

The rest of the flock was already at the table and Iggy had just started to serve the pancakes when I got there.

I sat down and Iggy gave me a plate of seven pancakes. I thanked him and ate it all up. They were delicious, but then again so is else thing he cooks.

The meal was quite Nudge was too hungry to talk.

Everyone finished at around the same time except Ella, even though she eats less than us it takes her longer because she actual chews.

After she finished we went to the backyard to take to the sky.

The mall was really close to their house I mean we went up then straight back down. I could have fond it even without Ella to direct us, but we couldn't have left her at home. Iggy carried her because you know, she can fly, and she's only human.

We landed in the forest behind the mall and went on inside.

Once inside we split into two groups. Ella, Angel, Nudge, and me as one. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy as the other. We planned to meet back here in two hours.

Me and my group went to Macy first. Once in the store Angle, Nudge, and Ella were everywhere. They looked though shirt, then pant, then jacket, next shoes, and finally purse.

I found two green shirt one hoodie that was black, a pair of jeans, and a mini skirt.

We went to the dressing rooms with my one little pile and their three huge piles. I mean gigantic.

_I'll that I picked fit me great_, I thought _Fang will love me in this skirt._

"Yeah he will" yelled Angel from the next room over. She has got to stop reading my mind it is so annoying.

I changed back into my normal clothes and waited for them to finish changing.

After another twenty minutes they finally finished. Their piles had shrunk, but were still way bigger than mine.

We walked up to the cashier who rang up all are items. I paid the amount of 789 dollars and 43 cents by using a credit card we had found and Nudge gave me the pass code for.

We had five minutes to get back to our meeting spot so off we went.

When we arrived I was relieved to see that Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were already there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel walked around the corner.

The first thing I noticed was that Max had one bag, and Angel, Nudge, and Ella each had six. What could they have bought? I'll just ask Max late.

As they got closer I could hear Nudge ramble on about something.

"Hey," I said interrupting Nudge.

She didn't seem to care and continue on. "Hey, I think we should get something to eat I'm starving. So should we eat here or at home? Here they have a Carl's Jr. and a Burger."

"I think we should eat at home," Max interrupted her. I nodded in approval.

We turned towards the exit and walk outside. We walked though the crowed parking lot and into the forest. We kneeled down to put are bags in are backpacks. Nudge and Angel wouldn't all fit so they made Ella carry them.

We opened are wings and took to the skies, again Iggy carried Ella. I felt bad for him because he was carrying Ella and Angel and Nudges cloths.

The flight was short. We could have walked, but when you have wings who wants to do that. Nudge was talking the whole flight, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about Max. Plus she was just rambling on about shoes or something like that.

When we landed Nudge finally shut up so Max could speak. "Go put your stuff away and then we will figure out what to do for lunch."

I fallowed Max up the stairs and into are room making sure to close the door behind us.

"What did you buy" I asked her.

"One pair of jeans, three shirts, one jacket, and one skirt" She answered holding it up to show me. "You like?"

Man did I like especially that mini skirt it was hot, but I couldn't say that so I just nodded.

"What did you buy?" She asked

"One pair of jeans and three shirts," I said.

"Black shirts?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I always get black. She rolled her Eyes playfully.

I finished putting way all my new clothes and put me arm around her hip. She turned and we were kissing.

At least until the door opened.

**Max's POV**

The stupid door opened and Iggy walked in. At least it was Iggy; he didn't know we were kissing.

"What do you need?" I asked impatiently.

"I made sandwiches" He replied.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a second," I answered.

Iggy left the room. I turned my attention back to Fang. I gave him a small peck then headed down stairs to eat.

Fang fallowed. When we got downstairs the rest of the flock was already there and eating. I grabbed a sandwich off the plate and started to eat. Nudge was talking to Ella about her hair. She said she liked it in a ponytail or down, which made no scents because all hair styles are in a ponytail or down, I think.

I finished my forth sandwich and was finally full. I decide to go back to my room rather than listen to Nudge talk, which could go on forever.

I stood to leave, and Fang got up to and fallowed me.

_Good,_ I though. Angel giggled.

_Don't read my mind_. I thought angrily. She giggled again.

** Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
